First Kiss
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Hiei's seeing in a new light. A light most humans search for. That light is Love. That's right, Hiei's fallin in love for a simple human girl named Kagome. Will she agree to his feeling is it this all just a waste? HieixKagome HixKa YYHxInu One-Shot


**_First Kiss_**

_HieixKagome One-Shot_

I looked down at the girl known as Kagome

I looked down at the girl known as Kagome. I had been following her for the last few days trying my hardest to force this feeling I had for her to go away. I tried to find a reason to hate her; to loath her, but I found none. In my search I found just the opposite. Instead of finding a reason to hate her, I only managed to find more of a reason to love her. I mentally sighed at my failure to accomplish my goal. My eyes softened as I continued to watch her. I was almost surprised that the half-breed Inu-Yasha hadn't come around yet though she had told him she'd be gone for a week this time.

You know each time I see her it's like falling in love all over again. I can't help it, just looking into her eyes; her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I look at her now and still find myself unable to tell her. Maybe it's my pride or maybe my fear of her rejecting me that holds me back. Whatever it is, I can't find myself able to form the three words I loath...or so I thought.

"Hiei is something wrong?" the girl below me asked suddenly. I almost jumped at her sudden words, but kept myself from doing so. I looked down at her through the tree's leaves.

"Hn, no." I replied with a half-hearted glare. I hated this feeling I got every time I was near her. Every time she came around the same feeling did too. Kurama had called this feeling "love". When he first told me that I scuffed at the thought and called it 'nonsense'. No matter what I called it though, even I had to admit to some fact that it was true.

"Then why have you been watching me all day?" she continued finally turning her head to look up at me.

I remained quiet this time unable to find a suitable answer for her. She smiled up at me her eyes twinkling as she did so. I couldn't look away.

"Does Hiei have something to tell me? I've noticed you've been very quiet lately. You seem to be thinking a lot; might I ask what about?" she continued.

"Hn, don't push it onna." I snapped; or tried to at least. I wanted to hate her, to be angry at her for making me fall in love with her, but I couldn't bring myself to do or feel such a thing.

She gave a small giggle, "Are you sure?" she probed.

I tried to glare at her and failed, "Yes,"

"Then why are you blushing?" she asked with a knowing smile. My eyes widened a bit, I hadn't realized I was blushing. I mentally growled at myself for letting such a stupid thing show. I opened my mouth to answer when she started to speak again, "Hiei, do you like me?" she paused, "No, do you love me?" she asked looking down at the ground. It was her time to blush now. She was awfully cute when she blushed even I had to admit.

"Hn, I don't think your dog would like hearing this." I stated as I jumped out of the tree to stand a few feet in front of her. I wasn't sure why I cared about what the half-breed thought, but I new he liked the girl standing in front of me and I was sure she liked him back.

"So what if he does? He deserves to know how I feel." she contradicted. I frowned lightly at the answer but gave no real response. "Are you going to answer my question?" I looked at her with mild interest acting like I didn't know what she was talking about though in truth it was impossible for me to forget. Her blush deepened and she continued to look down at the ground, "Do you love me?" she asked again. I went to answer her, but the words wouldn't form.

I took a few steps forward and cupped her chin forcing her to look at me. She blinked a few times trying to calm herself so her ever deepening blush would fade away she of course failed miserably. I hesitated also trying to calm myself. I took a small breath before leaning forward and connecting our lips into a soft almost shy kiss. Her eyes widened a little before she finally just relaxed and kissed back. She closed her eyes and I did the same. Slowly she wrapped her arms around my neck. I gave a small smirk into the kiss and leaned back against the wall a little bit behind us. I moved my hand from her chin slowly. I hesitated but placed my hands on her upper arms and pulled her closer to me. She smiled and tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss.

After a minute I finally pulled back and looked down at her with questioning eyes. She looked up at me with a sweet purely happily smile. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen before.

"I love you too, Hiei." she said suddenly. My eyes widened a little bit at her sudden confession.

"You...love me?" I repeated finding myself unable to believe she loved me of all people. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes I do." she answered. I smirked and captured her lips into another kiss.

'I love you too, onna.' I mentally replied.


End file.
